INFIDELIDADES
by darkauranigth
Summary: Helga decide contar absolutamente toda su vida, te atreves a leerlo? cap. arriba¡¡¡ por fin actualice dia 18 de junio de 2007
1. Default Chapter

_Fic dedicado a todos aquellos fanáticos de HA, que quieren salir de la rutina de siempre niños y bien portados, ahora son universitarios, quien no recuerda su epoca dorada? Y los que aun no llegan la que les espera... no es cierto solo disfruten la vida y vivan sin presiones y sin pensar en el mañana solo en el presente_

* * *

MEMORIAS

Ya hace varios años desde que esto aconteció, pero hoy estoy aquí dispuesta a hacer publicas mis memorias, se que mi tiempo es corto, pero el tiempo que viví lo viví al máximo.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a mi Cabeza de balón, tenías apenas unos cuantos años, y acabábamos de iniciar clases en el preescolar; yo estaba completamente empapada, pues mis padres, por así llamarlos, no les importo dejarme sola en un día tan especial, fue cuando apareciste tú, y bajo tu sombrilla de pronto me encontré, aun en ese momento no tenía miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos, era solo una chiquilla.

Pero, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta se burlaron de mi y desde entonces me hice dura, era mi única defensa.

Pero tu seguiste igual de hermoso conmigo, las habladurías no te afectaron, y desde ese momento supe que nuestro destino era estar por siempre juntos, hasta la muerte...

Pero el destino se empeñaba en separarnos, ya fuera por la Señorita perfección, de la que luego fui su pesadilla, o la distancia, o los tantos novios (mejor dicho pocos) que tuve yo.

Recuerdo a uno muy especial con mucho cariño, tenía ya 20 años cumplidos, lo conocí en la universidad, como lo recuerdo, se llama Paco y en ese entonces el tenía uno más que yo.

Las clases empezaron su curso normal, todo parecía normal, hasta que apareció el, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de su cuello, negro y brillante, tenía porte y galanura, sus ojos verdes como el pasto húmedo, su boca tan carnosa que parecía pedirte a gritos que te la comieras a besos, delgado, pero con fuerza, tez blanca y nariz respingada, nunca en la vida había conocido un chico semejante, quede embobada. Para mi suerte se sentó justo al lado de mis peores enemigas que en un tiempo fueron mis amigas. Me sentí perdida.

El receso llego y aquellas bobas, lo acapararon por completo, me resigne a no saber de el, me lévate con mis amigos y nos fuimos a desayunar al restaurante que está justo en frente de la escuela, pero yo no tenía hambre.

Las clases transcurrieron normal para los demás, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ese bello jovenzuelo, tan altivo tan ... hombre; al parecer el se dio cuenta de eso por que sin fingimiento me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo lo cual me desconcertó, me volteé porque me puse roja como un jitomate. Y no volví a voltear la mirada a el, pero el no dejaba de verme, estaba feliz y confundida.

Así transcurrió la semana sin cambios, aparentemente, hasta que.

Jóvenes- grito el maestro de sicología, haciendo alarde de autoridad, la cual nadie respetaba- necesito que se junten en equipos de 3 personas, vamos a estudiar el tema de la sexualidad y el noviazgo.

Todos parecieron alegrarse con el tema hasta que...

Me he dado cuenta, que muchos no se hablan, asi que me tome la libertad de hacer papelitos para que todos queden revueltos- Hubo algunas protestas y alunos silbidos lo cual el profesor no hizo caso.

Paso por lista los primeros 7 porque en el salón solo éramos 21

Cruz Gamez Juan¡-

si primero fue el, era un de los más aplicados y guapos del salón, y era mi mejor amigo, cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos separaron me sentí perdida, en el salón todos me caían mal por una u otra cosa y quien me hablaba era muy "x", pero cual fue la sorpresa para el porque le toco con Claudia la que fue nuestra mejor amiga y una de las más bellas del salón de clases, la cual gusta de el, pero no de mi. También le toco con Roberto, el típico niño que andaba queriendo con todas y que nadie pelaba.

Así pasaron los 6 primeros, y por fin le toco el turno a el pues a pesar de ser recién llegado le toco, yo estaba súper contrariada puesto que todos ya estaban en equipos solo faltábamos mi peor enemiga de la vida el y yo, y nada había que hacer mi suerte fue así y me resigne.

El primer tema a preparar fue la amistad, la cual la trato Karina, mi supuesta enemiga, a decir verdad no le fue mal, lo hizo bastante bien si alguien me lo pregunta.

A mi me toco el tema del noviazgo y a Paco el de la sexualidad.

Los temas se expusieron por semana, así que la primera semana no me preocupe por estudiar además era la ultima en exponer puesto que mi equipo era el 7.

Cuando me toco la exposición estaba bastante preparada para el tema, y no me sentía nada incomoda con el equipo puesto que nunca nos juntamos para dicha exposición puesto que no fue necesario.

El noviazgo- empecé algo nerviosa puesto que nadie me ponía atención, me pagaban con la misma moneda y mayormente me puse nerviosa cuando vi que Paco estaba completamente poniendo toda su atención en mi pero no en mi exposición, me vio de arriba abajo según recuerdo, y se centro en mis piernas, ya que me había llevada una mini muy formal para exponer que bueno, recuerdo que no me veía nada mal, cosa que me hizo notar mi amigo.

Termine con un – Gracias por su atención, pero recuerden que el noviazgo es la segunda base en la cual se sustenta cualquier relación de pareja- Paco seguía mirándome ahora el trasero u.u me sentía algo incomoda¿qué como lo supe, me lo cometo una compañera la cual parece que vive para el chisme.

Llego el fin de semana, aburrido como siempre, llegue a mi apartamento, no había duda que mi cambio era rotundo, del estilo caja fuerte de mi anterior cuarto en casa de "los Patakis" ahora tenía un otoñal estilo elegante, solo tenía un pequeño dilema no tenía nada de comer ya que no contaba con dinero suficiente y por más que buscaba trabajo no lo lograba encontrar y ese anuncio de un cuarto en renta nadie tomaba en cuenta, ya que mi reputación de huraña era bien conocida, pero ese día para mi sorpresa alguien toco a mi puerta, abrí y no lo podía creer.

Paco, que haces aquí?- pregunte algo extrañada y aun sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero el si lo supo muy bien

bueno vine por el anuncio del cuarto, y se que me la voy a pasar muy bien aquí- dijo sin inmutarse al mirarme otra vez, lo cual por un reflejo hice también y me percate de algo queme dejo helada, no llevaba nada puesto salvo un top, y un bóxer que me quedaba a media pompa, corrí y le dije que pasara, me encerré en el cuarto.

Ya por fin estoy en buenas condiciones- dije algo apenada por el anterior recibimiento

Yo siempre te veo en buenas condiciones- y de nuevo me hizo su ya típico guiño al cual ya me había acostumbrado.

Entonces- le pregunte sin hacer caso al anterior cometario- vienes por lo del cuarto-

Si así es, en el lugar donde vivía me echaron porque venderán la casa y casualmente me entere de que tu retabas un cuarto-

Claro quieres pasar a verlo-

Si eso me gustaría-

Lo dirigí al cuarto, el cual estaba bien conservado salvo el piso que estaba algo manchado de pintura color melón, no era un cuarto muy pequeño era acogedor, contaba con su cama y un armario y una mesa de centro la cual estaba adornada con flores blancas.

Me gusta, cuanto?-

Pues estamos hablando de 200 pesos semanales, pero solo el cuarto-

Y si compartiéramos todo, creo que para mi sería mejor-

si ese es el caso serían los gastos por igual y el cuarto no te lo cobro, te parece?-

Lo medito unos segundos y al instante me dio una respuesta afirmativa, acordamos en que ese mismo día se iría a vivir conmigo, y así fue, puesto que no contaba con nada salvo con su ropa ese día lo tuve ahí conmigo, solo para mí, yo estaba feliz.

Y como si no pasara nada encendí el televisor, y me puse a ver las caricaturas, pues en el fondo yo seguía siendo una niña. El termino encerrándose en el cuarto, quizás, supuse yo acomodando sus escasas pertenecías.

Al anochecer me dirigí a mi cuarto a tomar un profundo descanso, pero en cuanto mi luz se apago, la puerta del cuarto de paco se abrió con lentitud, me quede silenciosa y escuche como intentaba abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando por fin lo logro, cerré rápidamente los ojos, pero sentí que el me contemplaba, me sentí extraña y un cosquilleo recorrió mi, de pronto sentí que se dirigía hacia a mí y grite, asustada.

Lo siento, que este no es el baño- pensando me dije a mi misma, que no estas viendo, estúpido¡.

No, el baño es aquel, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia allá.

El sábado fui a conseguir trabajo y el domingo salí al cine con Juan mi mejor amigo y platicamos por horas, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que Juan decidió que me quedaría a dormir en su casa. Así lo hicimos.

Al día siguiente me levante muy de mañana para regresar a casa por mis cosas para la escuela, me di cuenta de que Paco se había dormido en el sillón, y en cuanto me escucho llegar se levantó apresuradamente a recibirme no muy feliz que digamos.

Se puede saber donde estuviste?- me dijo algo molesto, se oía en su color de voz

Y eso a ti que te importa- le pregunte molesta pues su tono no me agrado nada

Que no sabes que existe el teléfono, o es que tu cerebro no tiene tiempo para pensar, que ya no eres sola en esta casa...-

Siguió hablando solo como idiota, lo deje ahí enojado y me metí a dar un baño rápidamente, y de pronto escuche un azote de puerta y supe que se había ido.

Pero que le pasa a este tipo- me quede pensando y sin saber cual era su molestia.

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto me salí de bañar me cambie rápidamente y salí volado de la casa.

Te llevo?-

Paco, que no estabas "enojado"- dije algo perturbada

Disculpa, solo estaba preocupado, y al no saber donde estabas no supe que hacer-

Ten- le extendí mi mano con un pedazo de hoja de papel

Qué es esto?-

Mi número de celular, así no tendrás que preocuparte más

Subí a su auto y nos dispusimos a ir a la escuela.

Cuando nos vieron llegar juntos hubo muchos comentarios y cuchicheos, lo cual el se dio cuenta y dijo:

Belleza, gracias por todo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guiño el ojo que por primera vez entendí.

Ese día me reí a morir, y mis enemigas se sentían morir, pues por un lado era la mejor amiga de el chavo mas inteligente y uno de los más guapos y por otro lado el chico más codiciable de la escuela tenía gusto por mi.

La semana paso normal, hasta el viernes, que exponía Paco, el cual hablo de la sexualidad y dijo algo como:

La sexualidad, radica primero en la diferencia sexual del hombre y la mujer y la sensualidad que de los dos emana-

En resumidas cuentas no entendí mucho porque solo veía sus labios carnosos moverse y decirme

Bésame-

Este chico en cuestión llego a ser muy buen amigo mío, tanto que Juan se mostró celoso, ya que por estar Paco ya no salía tanto con el, pero lo raro es que pasábamos horas hablando pero por mensajes del celular siendo que vivíamos literalmente a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

En uno de ellos muy provocativo me decía "Porque tu belleza me trastorna tanto, me excitas hasta el ultimo de mis pensamientos", claro que me puse roja y no conteste, cerré mi cuarto con pasador para evitar posibles encuentros deseados pero no deseados.

Me escribió un ultimo mensaje que decía así "No quise ofenderte, solo soy honesto, eres mi tentación mas prohibida, que tengas dulces sueños"

El fin de semana me la pase en casa de mi antigua amiga Phoebe, quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ya que estudiaba mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Platicamos durante horas sobre su escuela la mía, los chicos etc. Justo cuando llegamos al tema de mi cabeza de balón me llamaron por teléfono, era Paco.

Hola..., Helga me oyes-

Claro y fuerte pervertido- era el apodo que había dispuesto para el.

Oye lindura, te espero en el cine en media hora-

Lo siento Romeo, pero esta Julieta tiene otros planes, así que adiós-

Le colgué, yo no era chica fácil y nunca lo sería si alguna vez caí era la última.

Ya era noche así que decidimos dejar la conversación del cabeza de balón para otra ocasión.

Al despertar, Phoebe tenía preparado el desayuno, así que nos dispusimos a tomar los alimentos.

Helga, alguna vez piensas perdonar a Arnold-

Lo sabía, sabía que no se cansaban de preguntarme por el cabeza de balón que en ese entonces para mi era como la canción de Rata de dos Patas.

Lo siento Phoebe, pero eso es pasado, quien es Arnold? Yo no lo recuerdo-

Es aquel chico con el que perdi...-

Ya, si lo recuerdo, solo estaba siendo sarcástica, para ser una joven tan brillante tienes poco sentido común-

Y ese chico, que te llamo anoche?-

Quien Paco, es un pobre tonto-

Ah-

y ambas nos quedamos en silencio, ya era tarde y no había hecho la tarea, así que decidí marcharme de ahí e ir a casa de Juan a terminar la tarea ese era siempre nuestra rutina los fines de semana hacer tarea juntos o simplemente salir por ahí.

Estudiábamos matemáticas, era muy aburrido, mas por que Juan siendo tan aplicado no se le daba esa materia.

Helga, me oyes-

Claro y fuerte Romeo-

Hoy no podríamos...-

No- le respondí y colgué.

quien era?- me pregunto Juan

Un tarado, le respondí y ahí quedo todo.

El celular seguía sonando así que decidí apagarlo. Cuando lo prendí una hora después había un mensaje.

"Hola, belleza ya que no quieres salir conmigo y se que hoy no llegas a casa te deseo que descanses pronto y no te desveles, te mando un beso y adiós"

me imagine ese beso y me electrice por completo, lo cual mi amigo se percato y pregunto si tenía frió le respondí que si, auque fuera mentira.

Sabes yo también tengo, se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto de donde salió con un cobertor, se sentó en su lugar me tapo y con esa misma me tapo a mí, de pronto sin imaginarlo, mi corazón se acelero, imagino que mi amigo igual, porque su mano tomo la mía y me volteo hacia donde era su vista me vio con profundidad, su otra mano agarro mi pierna y suavemente la acarició, lo cual me llevo al limite, la quito de ahí y solo me dio un leve beso en la comisura de los labios.

Bien, creo por hoy terminamos de estudiar- dijo levantándose dejándome confundida como nunca lo había estado.

Si, si creo que si- dije sin saber que hacer .

* * *

Hola a todos, aunque suene repetitivo, este fic va dedicado a todos los que buscan algo diferente, y a los de mente abierta si alguien se siente ofendido por las escenas con contenido sexual explicito o malas palabras les pido mil disculpas, pero esta es mi forma de expresión mientras tanto gracias a todos los que me leyeron y dos mil gracias a quienes dejan reviews. 

Bueno se despide su amiga …..

chao


	2. Universidad Hills

Hola¡ estoy muy feliz por los reviews porque pense que no iba a tener exito pero bueno creo que si¡

soy muy mal educada verdad? no me he presentado:

Soy .. bueno mi nombre no importa pero pueden llamarme "AURA" me encanta Hey Arnold y bueno no puedo decir que es mi primera historia, pero si lo es en este genero, como sea gracias a todos por leerme¡

Si algo asi faltaba aca no crees? nitamaricl y ya era hora de que alguien empezara y claro que seguire y sobre todo te doy las gracias porque tu fuiste la primera en dejarme un review, que quieres de premio?.. hasta pronto.

que hay Number6hola¡ y mucho gusto; (yo tmb te doy las gracias Sarahí) es que no sabes donde anda metida helga ahi donde anda es dificl encontrar a los demás. helga la del barrio? muy bueno ja ja creo que si le queda no? aa pero es que no sabes lo mal que arnold se porto por eso es de su despecho. no actualice pronto pero actulice eso cuenta no?

Megawacky Maxuff, largo tu critica espero no seas muy severo... fijate que soy primeriza... (de nuevo gracias Sarahí) y claro todos los que quieran estan en condiciones de dejar un review siempr ey cuando no sean para ofender. gracias por tu recomendación, espero saber como hacerlo... es que mi querido Max ESTE NO es el final de la historia es por eso que nada queda fundamentado. No es que sean apurones es que es algo asi como el inicio de lo que mejor recuerda Helga de su vida. Mira lo que pasa es que Helga no esta en estados unidos por eso de los nombres y la moneda. como que supongo que piensan lo mismo que yo? no te entiendo en que momento hice eso? podrían explicarme a detalle, bueno te lo digo NO ES MI EXPERIENCIA algun dia me gustiaria conocer un chavo asi y un amigo asi, aunque lo dudo más en mi escuela, nada que ver xonmigo por si eso es lo que te interesa. claro que me superare y no hay nada que perdonar pues muchas cosas no las deje muy claras como tu mismo lo dices pero todo tiene su razon de ser si sigues leyendo esta historia te enteraras de algunas otras cosas que puedan aclarar tus dudas. gracias aunque no creo en la suerte, creo en los momentos, muchas gracias por tu tiempo prestado a leer mi historia.

Si ya vi que cumpliste muchas gracias sarahi¡ me alegra ver personas que saben ser amigas aun sin concer a la persona. espero que actualicez pronto me gusta mucho tu fic, aunque algo dulce para mi gusto je je. Helga se va a morir? buena pregunta... tal vez despues sepas que onda... los demás? por ahi andan viviendo sus vidas... ese tipo cual su novio? el amigo? que ahi con ellos? no te comprendi muy bien. voy rapido? a mi se me hacia lento... bueno poco a poco gustara espera que a mi parecer esta bueno, por los reviews? no claro que no me desanimo al contrario todo tiene su razón de ser.

No importa bkpets yo ando tmb algo atareada y no tengo mucho tiempo de leer todos los fic de aca, pero espero pronto hacerlo, sobre todo porque los tuyos se me hacen interesantes. sabes de eso se trata la historia de dejar dudas para que ustedes no pierdan el interes de seguir leyendo mi pequeña historia, no te preocupes me agradan las criticas porque de ellas se aprende y si no es algo ofensivo no hay motivos para molestarse, no crees?; aunque ya quiesiera yo aber tenido algo asi como experiencia, en especial por el chico que fue su novio, que galan¡ fiu fiu, y la verdad que no nada tiene que ver conmigo esta historia es puramente imaginativa, tal vez lo que a mi me gustaria vivir... bueno lo del tipo de moneda ya veras luego porque, todo tiene su razón de ser, nada es al azar.

Pues Dark helga dejame decirte que si ando bien, gracias por la pregunta y tu? me alegra que existan personas que apresien mi forma de escribir. bueno si no queda bien claro aqui helga esta escribiendo sus memorias, si quieres saber si ya se va a petatear... esperala muy pornto lo sabras... , bueno tus dudas poco a poco se aclararan no seas impasiente, lo bueno de la vida hay que disfrutarlo no? y de nueva cuenta mil gracias por tus palabras, me levantan el animo¡

como estas kitsune saki,que bueno que te gusto, y seguira siendo diferente pues aqui la narradora no soy yo si no helga, interesante no?

hola Kami Hao si gracias por tus palabras de aliento, si supenso... y asi seguiras un ratito más, bueno te cumpli algo no? Arnold aparecio en todo este cap. pero para saber que le hizo Arnold a Helga espero que sigas leyendo.

* * *

-Uf, estoy tan cansado-pensando en lo agotador del entrenamiento en el campo de la Universidad Hills- creo que es hora de dormir, ya bastantes cosas tengo que hacer mañana desde muy temprano.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, el teléfono sonó, auque tenia el mismo sonido que siempre, el lo siento diferente así que se apresuro a contestar, y no estaba equivocado era la persona que estaba esperando que llamara.

-Hola,- pregunto una voz al otro lado del auricular, que sonaba un tanto nerviosa

-Ah, hola Pheebs, que nuevo me tienes?-

-Mmm, pues lo mismo de siempre, sabes, Helga no quiere soltar nada, ni permite comentario alguno acerca de ti, como casi siempre-

-Lo supuse, no importa mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa, quieres Pheebs?-

-Si lo haré, auque no entiendo para que, si tú ya tienes otras responsabilidades, una familia a quien cuidar-

Supongo que en ese momento, puso cara de resignación, y con voz áspera contesto a Pheebs con un quedo –Si tienes razón-

Ambos colgaron y se dijeron hasta luego.

La vida de Arnold transcurría como casi siempre, levantarse temprano, desayunar, ir a la escuela, acompañado de su mujercita claro, a pero antes de llegar a la escuela, debían pasar a la guardería a dejar a un pequeño bebe; después llegar a la escuela estudiar durante 6 horas, llevar a su esposa a la guardería, volver a casa con los dos y regresar a la escuela a entrenar durante 3 horas bajo un quemante sol de mayo.

Los fines de semana transcurrían un poco distintos, se tenia que preparar el desayuno solo, pues su flamante esposa se iba todos los sábados a Pilates y los domingos a correr, y manejar durante 20 minutos si bien le iba, porque el trafico era pesado en ocasiones, llegar a la escuela entrenar otras tres horas, salir corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo al trabajo, donde no le iba tan mal pues solo tenía que tener ideas creativas y plantearlas de la mejor manera posible a su posible cliente, había veces en que tenia que salir de viaje pero esa es otra historia.

Pobre chico su vida era cansada y sin ninguna diversión, es más para darles una idea de a que me refiero, por las noches no existía actividad alguna entre la pareja, saben a lo que me refiero o no?.

-------------------------------------

Bueno ahora que lo medito.

-Arnoldo¡-

-¿Qué sucede Helga?-

-Mmmhh, no nada, lo siento perdón, fue un momento de ofuscación-

-Estás segura, en serio te sientes bien, no quieres alguno, ya te tomaste tu medicina?-

-Sabes que si no te largas en este precisó instante te voy a meter la medicina, por donde te quepa, y eso no sería buena verdad amor?- (beso)

-Mmmhhh, depende… de que medicina estamos hablando, de la tuya, o de la que me receto el doctor je je…-

-Tonto, vete. Te quiero mucho-

-Ahora si en que estábamos? … Así¡.-

---------------------------------

Bueno ese día no le fue tan mal, logro convencer a un cliente acerca de lo que le convenía para el nuevo lanzamiento de su producto, tan bueno le pareció al cliente la idea que decidió invertir en la pequeña de Arnold y asociados S.A.

Así que decidió por ese día regresar temprano a casa y dar día libre a sus trabajadores, que en su mayoría eran estudiantes, para el día siguiente (domingo)

Ese día estuvo tan sereno y feliz que decidió hacer una llamada a una persona que amaba profundamente. Pero nadie contesto su llamada, o no había nadie o sencillamente no querían contestar, se le hacía raro pues era sábado y los sábados según le tenían informado su amada salía a buscar trabajo y regresaba poco antes de las 8:30, y por allá en donde ella estaba ya pasaban de las 10 p.m., así que decidió dormirse y claro no despertó si no hasta el día siguiente ya muy tarde y como su esposa salía a correr con sus amigas y el bebe estaba en casa de la niñera Arnold decidió darse un buen baño de burbujas, pero de pronto por su mente paso algo.

-El entrenamiento¡- corrió lo más que pudo, pero ya era tarde ya llevaban en entrenamiento pasadas de 2 horas así que de castigo el entrenador lo puso a correr en pleno sol durante una hora luego otra hora de lagartijas, cuando termino puedo incorporarse al entrenamiento y no era para menos estaban por entrar a un partido muy importante contra la universidad del este, la universidad Landley, donde asistían puros niños bien, y entre las porritas estaba la tan querida "Rhonda", bueno si miento, si llegamos a ser buenas amigas porque ella cuando se entero de lo sucedió entre Arnold y yo no se que paso, tal vez recordó la vez que le fue mal con Harold y decidió ser la que me ayudaría¿Cómo? Pasándome toda la información posible.

Cuando llego a casa y se propuso dormir fue cuando recibió la llamada mencionada al principio de esta pagina de mis memorias, la cual lo dejo meditabundo, recorrió la casa, abrió la nevera, la vio sin que nada se le antojara si quiera probar, luego bajo al sótano, busco y busco ¿Qué, que buscaba? Ni el mismo estaba seguro.

Pero lo encontró, era un álbum fotográfico, de sus abuelos, que crean o no aun Vivian muy felices aunque uno necesitaba bastón y otra andadera, pero eran felices, ellos si que lo eran, vio la foto de la pequeña Gertie molestando a Phil, je je y le vino a la memoria a la pequeña rubia de una sola ceja y un gesto que aparentemente quería ser una sonrisa se dibujo en la ya triste cara del chico.

Cerro de golpe el álbum, subió y se tendió en el sillón de la sala, revisando todos los canales y sin ver ninguno. El estaba físicamente ahí pero su alma estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí tanto fue así que no se dio cuenta de la repentina llegada de su esposa, quien estaba increíblemente feliz.

-OH, Arnold, sabes a quien me encontré?-

-….-

-Arnold, me estas escuchando?-

-¿Qué decías algo "amor"?-

-Como siempre, nunca me escuchas, bla, bla bla…-

No es que su esposa dijera exactamente esas palabras, solo que Arnold ya se sabía de memoria ese discurso y no quería oírlo se alejo de ahí se metió a dar su añorado baño de burbujas y se perdió en el más profundo sueño.

En su mente fantaseo con no estar ahí y recordar la última noche con su amada…

--------------------Flash back--------------------

Agarrados de las manos, entraron al departamento de soltero de Arnold, su chica tenía los ojos vendados, se detuvieron en la sala, los dos estaba nerviosos, pues intuían lo que iba a pasar, aunque uno de ellos estaba entre feliz, enojado, triste, no sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía, pero decidió vivir su momento y ser feliz sin preocuparse por nada más.

Lentamente asió con las dos manos la cintura pequeña de ella y sus manos subieron poco a poco para quedarse detenidas en el pecho de ella, sintió como la respiración de ella se agitaba, y sus senos hacían que sus manos subieran y bajaran con rapidez, el se dio cuenta que también su anatomía le daba a notar que algo pasaba, por ese "pequeño" cambio y por la voz de novia que entrecortada le hablaba decidió seguir subiendo sus manos y al llegar a la boca de la joven sintió como sus labios besaron a sus dedos, en ese preciso instante quiso voltearla hacia el y besarla, comérsela a besos, en pocas palabras.

La chica estaba agitada, su respiración la delataba, ella quería besar a su amado, pero estaba decidió que dejaria que por primera vez el diera mando a todo, así que decidió esperar. Al sentir las manos del chico en la venda de sus ojos se puso nerviosa, por fin vería lo que su amado había preparado especialmente para esta noche, aunque ella seguía sin entender ¿Qué tenían que festejar?

El chico quitole la venda de los ojos, ella mira con asombro lo que su amor preparo, volteo su cuerpo hacia el y lo beso con ternura en los labios el tomo las manos de ella contra las suyas y respondió al tierno beso y pudo ver en los ojos de la chica la gratitud y todo el amor que ella deseaba brindarle para siempre, en ese momento estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder por la enorme culpa que cargaba, pero no eso no lo haría echarse para atrás, estaba con la mujer amada, y no iba echarlo todo a perder, bajo la mirada su cargo de conciencia no lo dejaba en paz y se sintió peor cuando la chica sin entender lo que pasa por la mente de el le pregunto con dulzura.

-pero amor, hoy no es un día especial¿Qué festejamos?-

quiso decir la verdad, de veras que lo quiso pero no pudo y con fingida serenidad y seguridad respondió.

-¿Qué acaso necesitamos un día especial para festejar nuestro amor?-

-pero que tonta soy-contesto la chica- es cierto para festejar al amor no necesitamos un día especial, pero es que todo esto me resulta tan bello, las flores, las velas la música el aroma a canela, los pétalos… y este camino de pétalos y velas hacia donde va?

-Es una sorpresa…-

-Vallamos..-

-No espera eso viene después-

-¿Después de que-

------------------------Fin de flash back------------------------

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus enérgicos pensamientos

-Arnold?-

-Si que pasa?-

-¿Quieres de cenar?-

-Sabes se me antojan las frambuesas con un poco de miel, crees que podrías preparármelas?-

-OH, si espera-

Su esposa bajo rápidamente, y preparo con esmero la cena para su amor o era por la culpabilidad de sus actos?...

Arnold salio de la ducha enfundado solamente con una toalla, alrededor de la cintura.

Se sentó a la mesa no sin antes besar con dulzura las manitas de su pequeña bebe

-Como estas Chris?-

Y como si la chiquilla comprendiera balbuceo, quien sabe que cosas e hizo pequeñas burbujitas de saliva.

Luego se dispuso a cenar, al terminar su esposa llevo a la beba a la cuna y se fue a la habitación, beso a su esposo en los labios y el imaginado a Helga o sea a mi, le correspondió y ella tonta pensado que por fin había logrado captar la atención de su esposo lo acaricio apasionadamente, y el con vehemente pasión correspondió a sus caricias, menos mal que en ese momento la pequeña lloro fuertemente lo que hizo que Arnold reaccionara y al ver que quien estaba con el no era Helga se paro de golpe y de pretexto solo dijo.

-Voy con la bebe-

-No, espera ven, ya se callara-

Haciendo caso omiso se dirigió al cuarto de la bebe y ahí durmió.

Al despertar, siguió su rutina normal, hasta que se encontró con su viejo amigo de siempre.

-¿Qué hay viejo?-

-¿Qué hay Gerald?-

-Lo mismo de siempre y tu que nuevo traes?-

-No me lo vas a creer Arnold pero al cliente le gusto tanto tu idea para promocionar su nuevo refresco que quiere que expandamos a cierto lugar donde consumen gran cantidad de Coca-Loca, para ahí hacer investigaciones de campo y mercadeo con el fin de incrementar sus ventas-

-Y cual es ese cierto lugar a donde quiere que expandamos?-

-Adivina, no lo vas a poder creer-

-Sabes Gerald, no estoy de humor para adivinanzas dime tu a donde-

-Esto te pondrá de buenas..-

-Anda ya dime donde, aunque dudo que algún lugar me ponga de buenas en donde sea es trabajo y punto, solo existe un lugar en la tierra que me haría feliz…-

-Si dime donde..-

-Helga¡-

-Bueno no vamos a ir a City Helga pero si a donde esta ella-

-No puedo esperar, no lo puedo creer, Helga-


	3. sorpresas que nos da la vida

HOLA DE NUEVO!

Antes que nada quiero ofrecer disculpas por la demora de este capitulo...

si Quiclla ampilo mismo pienso yo! quiero a Pancho XD...si el segundo cap ni yo me entendi... jajaja es broma... cuando quieras te explico ok? ... pues tu te retrasaste en leer pero yo enm escribir... y es que la escuela es bastante pesada...jajaja que pervertida me saliste amiga.. :P pero no soy buena escribiendo encuentros homosexuales... asi que aqui sera todo hetero... y espero que te siga gustando este cap y la forma en como escribi este que es diferente a los 2 anteriores... muchas gracis por darte tu tiempo y leerme!

hola DARK HELGA ! como has estado tú? yo muy bien..ahora que por fin tengo tiempo me di espacio y subi este ppicante capitulo que espero guste como los 2 anteriores...pues si le hacia falta algo diferente a esta historia... para que no fuera la tipica historia rosa no crees? jajaja como crees que me voy a ofender? al contrario es bueno saber en que falle para poder corregirme mil gracias pro al sugerencia! bueno acepto que em tarde muchoooo pero bueno tengo razones validas...

asi decia el oso yogui? bkpetsno pues en serio que ni en cuenta XD... y si estoy muuy bien y tu que tal? nadie se lo esperaba mi querido amigo... de eso se trata... y todavia esta vez los dejo con mas dudas jajaja soy mala muy mala requete mala... :P me salio lo naca... sorry . espero que este nuevo cap te guste tanto como los anteriores y que sigas dejandome tus comentarios... bye!

nop definitivamente no me llego el otro review H.fanel.Kasi que me debes uno mas ;) tu crees que no se enojo Helga? quien demonios no se enoja si le ponen el cuerno? ehh! y bueno te dejo para que sigas leyendo!

* * *

Un nuevo día me esperaba, era tan difícil despertar cada mañana… pero hoy fue muy diferente…

El otro día me quede a dormir con mi mejor amigo y realmente la caricia… el beso, me dejo verdaderamente confundida, tanto que sin que se diera cuenta me fui de su casa para llegar lo más pronto posible a la mía, llegue temblando de frió, abrí la puerta de mi casa, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, prendí las luces y vi. Que Paco estaba dormido en la sala, con el radio prendido pero ya sin sintonía… apague las luces rápidamente y fui a darle las buenas noches… y con lo acalorada que venia con mi amigo, no pude evitar la tentación y le di un beso en esa boca que tanto me volvía loca… y rápidamente me fui a mi cuarto.

No creía que fuera necesario cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave, puesto que paco, ya estaba dormido, así que no creí que fuera a molestarme.

Prendí la luz de mi cuarto, por primera vez me puse a admirarlo… era espacioso puesto que no tenía muchas pertenecías, estaba todo tirado pues realmente acepto que era y soy muy floja, busque entre todo mi tiradero mi reloj, lo encontré y vi. Con alarma que ya eran las 3:30 a.m., puse la alarma a las 4:00 a.m. para poner mi agua a calentar, apague la luz eh inmediatamente me quede dormida…

Minutos después, empecé a "soñar" que aparecía mi amado Arnold y me decía que todo era mentira y me besaba, de repente cuando abrí los ojos vi. Que quien me besaba ya no era Arnold, era Juan mi mejor amigo, extrañada me separe de el y me hice a un lado, baje la vista y cuando iba a responder nuevamente el beso, vi. que era Paco!... me desperté sobresaltada…

Al parecer no estaba tan perdida en mi sueño, cuando abrí los ojos vi. Que Paco realmente me estaba besando y poco a poco subía a mi cama y me abrazaba… yo en cuanto me di cuenta me hice nuevamente la dormida y deje que mi cuerpo gozara por lo menos un momento…

El beso era tan profundo y apasionado que me prendió de nuevo, sus manos eran tan tiernas mientras me tocaba que no pude poner un alto en el momento…

Me besaba el cuello, yo emitía solo unos quedos –ahh- sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa y una de ellas me desabotonaba poco a poco la blusa, cuando acabo esa tarea prosiguió a desabotonarme el brasier, realmente lo estaba disfrutando… sus besos bajaron por mi cuello y poco a poco tomaron posesión de mis pechos firmes y ya bastante duros, sus besos bajaron a mi abdomen plano y sus manos ahora bajaban la cremallera de mi pantalón… cuando logro quitarme el pantalón, sentí como me observaba todo mi cuerpo semidesnudo, ya que me di cuenta que se acercaba a quitarme mi pequeña tanga reaccione, no podía dejar que el me tocara y besará así, no soy una mojigata pero sabía que no estaba bien.

-Que?...Que!... que diablos haces en mi cuarto- haciéndome la sorprendida lo mire de arriba abajo- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo maldito degenerado!-el no salía del asombro por mi repentino cambio.

-Discúlpame… es que te vi.… es que me vuelves loco!- esas ultimas palabras me desarmaron totalmente, que solo acerté a cobijar mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

-Y eso te da derecho…-no me dejo terminar lo que tenía que decirle, todos los insultos que tenía dedicado a el..

-Espera… que no habías despertado cuando te bese? Yo vi. que abriste los ojos-

-Bueno… es que… la verdad… es que… estaba soñando contigo- esa fue una maravillosa escapatoria y casi era verdad.

Al parecer el se apeno mucho por lo que aconteció.

-Perdóname! Soy un maldito estúpido y entenderé si quieres que salga de tu vida!- dicho esto salio corriendo de mi cuarto a mi me dejo con cara de "what?" y luego escuche unos sollozos que provenían de su cuarto, me sentí un tanto mal porque si estaba despierta y disfrute tanto como el esas sesiones de caricias… me enfunde en una sabana y fui a donde el.

No toque la puerta y fácilmente pude abrir porque no puso el seguro, ahora que lo medito tal vez todo fue con alevosía y ventaja, pero que más da fue genial lo que después aconteció.

-Gerald, júrame, prométeme que no me mientes!-

-jamás podría hermano… vamos a México!-

-Cielos Gerald,-

En ese instante la cara de Arnold cambio de un estado eufóricamente feliz a eufóricamente triste y preocupado…

-Que te sucede? Porque cambio así tan drástico tu estado de animo, hermano?-

-Es que Gerald, justo ahora cuando Helga no quiere saber nada de mi, es cuando tengo la oportunidad de verla…-

-Si el destino es cruel amigo, pero vamos! No te pongas así! Querías verla y ahora podrás verla!-

-Si tienes razón…-

Caminaron en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que vieron algo que los saco de sus pensamientos…

-Es Lila hermano! Y mira con quien está!-

-Helga?- Juan pregunto lo mismo una y otra vez por toda la casa pero Helga no aprecio por ningún lado, así que decidió llamar a su celular y era raro porque estaba apagado y Helga nunca apagaba su celular, en ese momento le remordió la conciencia porque se dio cuenta que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Helga o sea a mi, sería su culpa.

Cómo vio que por el momento no podía hacer gran cosa, Juan, emprendió el viaje hacia la escuela, y cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar a la escuela, la banca de Helga estaba vacía y así siguió durante el resto del día…

Y lo más raro fue que también la banca de Paco estaba vacía…

Al salir de clases rápidamente se dirigió a casa de Helga, y como el tenía llave de al casa entro… vio la casa sola y no se oían ruidos, excepto por…

-Te amo…- Juan se quedo con cara de interrogación y esperaba alguna respuesta de alguien pero nada…

Despacio abrió la puerta del cuarto de Paco y por más que quería no salia de su asombro…


	4. Arnold llega a México

Hola a todos de nuevo! está vez trate de domorarme menos asi que espero que como premio me dejen más reviews ok! jeje

**pome-chan:** Pues la neta, no creo que sea muy dificil imaginarlos de grandes, con eso de los chats en donde le sacan toda la información a Craig y los foros... bueno no toda la información pero en parte...pues no te pierdas los proximos capitulos porque están a punto de encontrarse esos dos... y bueno mas intriga! todo para que no dejen de leerme :-P... bueno gracias y seguire tmb al pendiente de tu fic...

**bkpets**jajaja en serio te paso todo eso? jejeje me da risa solo de imaginarlo¿ que demonios fue que? TT jajaja ya me habías espantado pense que no te había gustado... trato de que las escenas sean eroticas y no vulagres como mchas cosas que se leen ahora por la red y si caigo en lo vulgar porfa avisame ok? y ufff yo eh leido peores y si digo peores no exagero! de ahi mi inspire porque yo no tengo experiencia en el campo sexual aunque no lo crean o.O... y como ya veerás en el fic Helga se encuentra actualemte radicando en México, Arnold es el que está en chilandolandia XD, y porque tan corto? pues precisamente eso.. queria dejarte picado y hacerte sufrir! XDDD suerte con la escuela! y ya actualiza jajaja (broma)

**piri-chan.anti-kikio** bueno se que el fic no es cosa del otro mudno, pero quiero algo erotico, no algo vulgar como muchas veces se ahce y por eso resulta fuerte... y diculpa si no se entiende cuando hay cambios de escena pero eso no es mi culpa porque yo pongo lineas ero cuando la subo aqui me quitan esas lines y no se a que se deba y luego em da huevis volvera corregir XD... sorry y si animate a escribir! para que alla mas escritos de calidad para leer ok! nos estamos leyendo ;)

**Claudy SGS**gracias por tu lindo cometnario! prometo seguir! y otra vez gracias n.n

* * *

-Vuelo 914, Destino a la ciudad de México, favor de abordar por el pasillo número 8-

-Vamos Gerald, o nos deja el vuelo!-

-Ya voy Arnold!-

Ambos chicos corrían por todo el aeropuerto, llevaban 15 minutos de retraso, máxima tolerancia que el avión les daba para abordar

-Lo siento chicos, pero el avión está a punto de despegar y es imposible para mi dejarlos pasar en estos momentos-

Arnold sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, porque aunque abría más vuelos que tomar, este es el que quería tomar no quería perder de ningún modo más tiempo, así que decidió usar su ultima arma… la culpabilidad.

-Por favor señorita… este… ¿como se llama?-

-Blanca-

-Como le decía señorita Blanca, este es mi avión que me llevará al amor de mi vida… ¿quiere que pierda la oportunidad de amar de nuevo a la mujer que quiero y deseo?-

Poniendo ojos de borreguito degollado esperaba una respuesta de la joven azafata.

-Puede tomar otro vuelo señor-

-Es que no me entiende!. Este es mi vuelo¿Qué nunca ha amado de forma tan poderosa que necesita tener en el mismo instante a la persona amada?-

Y más por fastidio que por lastima, viendo que el joven Arnold no se rendiría hasta que le dejará pasar, decidió dar su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien, pueden pasar, pero por favor rápido, que el avión puede despegar y en ese caso yo no puedo hacer nada-

Amos chicos corrieron por el pasillo con el alma saliéndoseles del cuerpo y a Arnold más que el alma, el corazón.

-¿Ves Gerald? Está es la forma de convencer a una mujer…-

-Arnold yo vi que la chica tenia más cara de fastidio que de tristeza por tu historia-

-…-

Ya en el avión, Arnold sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte con el pasar de las nubes que le anunciaban que cada vez esta más próximo al amor de su vida.

-Viejo, seguro ¿que estás bien, te vez pálido y fuera de lugar-

-Claro que si Gerald, me siento perfecto…- acto seguido Gerald dejo el asiento como adivinando lo que sucedería a continuación, Arnold salió disparado hacia el baño, al parecer recordó que las alturas no le venían muy bien, pero como iba rumbo a Helga no recordaba ese pequeñísimo detalle.

-----

Rhonda estaba profundamente preocupada, pues tenia apenas unos minutos que se había enterado de que Arnold y Gerald viajaban rumbo hacia México, por un proyecto de la Coca Loca, y que gustoso Arnold había aceptado, a pesar de dejar la escuela, poniendo como pretexto que estudiaría acá en México, y no había podido avisarle a Helga porque el teléfono de la casa estaba descolgado y el del celular estaba apagado, cosa que particularmente se le hizo extraña a Rhonda ya que Helga nunca apaga el celular; lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento a Rhonda fue llamar a Phoebe para ver si Helga estaba con ella.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Bueno?... Bueno que!-

-Ah eres tu Rhonda, disculpa es que ya se me pego lo de contestar como acá en México-

-¿Qué! Ah que tipo de gente se le ocurre contestar con un ¿Bueno?-

-Bueno Rhonda lo que pasa que cuando se invento el teléfono, la primera palabra que se dijo fue bueno-

-Y eso ¿a mi que, la gente normal dice HOLA!-

-Buenos mis calzones y no lo presumo!-

-¬¬… ¿a que debo tu llamada? Supongo que si estás tan exaltada es que no es bueno lo que tienes que decirme ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es, lo siento Phoebe por la forma en que te conteste, pero estoy sumamente preocupada…-

-¿Qué sucede Rhonda¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-No se quién va a ayudar a quien…-

-¿Porqué lo dices Rhonda?-

-Arnold y… Gerald, ya están en México… Sabes lo que es eso!-

-¡Qué diablos estás diciendo¿estás segura de lo que dices?-

-¿Porqué tendría que mentirte Pheebs?-

-Tienes razón, lo que no entiendo es porque Arnold no me dijo nada-

-Y porque Arnold habría de decirte lo que ocurre¿Qué acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos?-

-Nooo¿Como pasas a creer eso?-

-Cada día te vuelves más naquita Phoebe…-

-¿Porqué lo dices Rhonda?-

-Nada, olvídalo, no es nada, mejor sigamos en el de Arnold-

-Bueno dime entonces ¿porque es que Arnold tendría que decirte algo?-

-Pues porque… porque… porque Arnold es mi amigo, Si eso es!-

-¿Segura¿no hay algo más?-

¿Algo más, a ¿Qué te refieres Rhonda?-

-Pues podría ser que tu le das información a Arnold y viceversa-

-¿Viceversa?-

-Si, no te hagas la ingenua Phoebe, el te pasa información de Gerald-

-¡Qué¿como se te ocurre?- en ese momento Phoebe estaba roja como jitomate, sabía que Rhonda tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Qué como se me ocurre¿será porque sigues muy enamorada de el a pesar de que el desconfió de ti, de lo mucho que te lastimo y humillo¿será acaso eso, porque ambas sabemos cual fue la verdad, una verdad que Gerald no quiere ver¿porque tal vez solo quería un pretexto para alejarse de ti, por su propia culpabilidad?

Después de un lago silencio debido en parte a que Phoebe se quedo meditando en las últimas palabras de Rhonda -¿Su propia culpabilidad, ah que te refieres Rhonda?-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, que nunca te diste cuenta¿recuerdas a las chicas de 6to., de las que Arnold y Gerald quedaron fascinados, Bueno mi querida Phoebe creo que Ahora no estamos para discutir eso… lo importante ahora es avisarle a Helga-

-Si tienes razón… pero a fin de cuentas como arnold podrá enterase de ¿donde vive Helga, yo nunca le di ninguna seña de esas a Arnold-

-Tu no, pero yo si…-

-¿qué dices Rhonda¿Cómo fuiste capaz?-

-¿Es que acaso tu nunca te diste cuenta que lo mismo que te paso a ti le paso a Arnold, a ambos ¡Les tendieron una trampa!-

-----

-Te amo- esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Juan, al igual que esas imágenes…-Cuando Juan se asomo al cuarto de Paco pudo vernos a los dos acostados en la cama, apenas tapados por una sabana que cubrían solo lo esencial, con movimientos torpes cerro la puerta sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-Te amo- de nuevo esas palabras se escucharon en el cuarto, pero Paco ya había abierto los ojos para admirar a la belleza que ya hacia en su cama, la cual tenia abrazada con tanta fuerza como si ella se le fuera escapar de las manos, Paco no se percato que minutos antes Juan los había visto ahí tendidos en la cama, yo no me percate de esas palabras, porque verdaderamente estaba profundamente dormida, me encontraba en un gran estupor y cansancio debido a la gran agitación de la noche anterior.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y despejarme un momento, pude ver que los ojos de Paco estaban viendo profundamente a los mios.

-Hola pervertido- le dije a mi ahora querido Paco

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, creo mi vida que la pervertida es otra… y eres insaciable!-

Para desquitarme por haberme dicho pervertida, hice un movimiento rápido y golpe a Paco con una almohada en la cara, el igual mente me correspondió el golpe, me levante de la cama y le avente desde las alturas otro golpe en el pecho, acto seguido el se aprovecho y se sentó un instante en la cama y como yo no tenía equilibrio ahí parada en la cama me jalo de la cintura y me tiro encima de el.

-Auch, si que estás pesada golosa- pero en cuanto le iba a contestar muy enojada me dijo al oído ago que me desarmo- te veías radiante parada desnuda, la vista que me proporcionaste desde aquí abajo fue magnifica amor-

En ese instante me dejo anonadada, porque me dio algo de vergüenza, porque aunque no me crean no me percate de ese pequeño detalle que el me hizo ver…

Y como me tenia ahí indefensa en sus brazos fuertes y varoniles, me beso tan apasionadamente que no pude decir que no.

Sus manos que antes sujetaban mi cintura ahora bajaban buscando mi trasero firme, de nuevo sentí como su miembro se ponía duro, solo hasta ese momento reaccione y me percate que la acción estaba por volver a comenzar…

-mmmh, amor, que rica estás, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida… ¿Dónde estuviste todo esté tiempo?-

-perdida en el limbo-

Lo bese con todo mi amor y con toda mi pasión, en cuanto lo sentí dentro de mi, me senté encima de el, medio sentada medio hincada, no es que yo fuera una experta en sexo solo se que fue el instinto… y el me agarro muy fuerte el trasero y con un vaivén ambos llegamos al final por enésima vez en el día, nunca me había sentido tan plena como está vez… cai agotada en su pecho y el solo me abrazo muy fuerte y al odio me dijo… -gracias, por este bello capito en mi vida-

-----

-Helga, me habías dicho que esos momentos no los mencionarías!-

-Oh, Arnold fue algo que no pude remediar…-

-está bien amor te perdono solo si probamos algo mejor ;)-

-Ja, ja, ja, Arnold en ese sentido nadie te supera, cabeza de balón-

-Bueno basta de interrupciones… prosigamos-

-----

- Arnold ¿porque tenemos que llegar precisamente a la casa de Phoebe?-

-Por que ella es la única que sabe como llegar con Helga, además quiero que todo sea sorpresa para Helga-

- Te entiendo, pero porque no llegamos al hotel en el que nos están esperando y desde ahí llamamos a Phoebe-

-creo que tienes razón Gerald, pero de todos modos tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ella-

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano-

-No entiendo porque si de todos modos tendrá que ser-

-Lo sé viejo, pero es que no quiero verla, todavía muero de amor por ella-

-Entonces ¿porque no la perdonas?-

-No están sencillo Arnold, porque no se trata de que yo la perdoné si no de que ella me perdone a mi-

-¿Qué ella te perdone a ti?-

-¿Pero que no fue ella quien te engaño con el tipo que tanto amaba el chocolate?-

-No viejo las cosas no fueron así, a los dos nos engañaron…-


	5. siempre en mi mente

Dios!! Perdonen pero no se como comenzar… tanto tiempo si escribir, en parte por falta de inspiración, en parte por flojera y en parte por el tiempo y en parte por todo.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero hacer unos agradecimientos:

Hola **bkpets**jajaja leyendo tu rw, me dio gusto saber que te diste cuenta de donde soy, si!! De chilangolandia jejeje, bueno pues se que la trama tiene que atrapar desde un principio y la mía por lo que veo no lo hizo, por lo k dices de aburridota, pero por algo se empieza no?, prometo k iré mejorando, ahorita estoy inspirada y espero seguir así …. Esas partes en las que Helga habla con Arnoldo supongo que sabes de lo que se trata no?... si hay algo entre ellos si es lo que quieres saber, al principio de esta historia comento que Helga dice que nacieron para estar juntos… adivina que hay entre ellos jijiji. .. Bueno las escenas irán subiendo de tono (si aun mas) y poco a poco la telaraña en la que están involucrados, Helga, Arnold, Pohebe, Gerald, el chico que ama el chocolate que no recuerdo como se llama y Lila se ira enredando más jajaja… gracias por tu comentario y por los ánimos, te mando un gran beso y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar del tiempo y que no actualizo pronto… aunque ahora si juro por el osito Bimbo que actualizare mínimo una vez al mes.

Como estas **Claudy SGS**: exactamente lo que me comentas el rw es lo que acontece… Helga esta recordando, esta escribiendo sus memorias…en fin que gusto que te agrade el rumbo de la historia, espero que te siga gustando y prometo como le dije a bkpets que actualizare mínimo una vez al mes para que estén al pendiente OK? Un beso y hasta la próxima.

Que tal **acosta perez jose ramiro**?: espero que esta actualización quede mejor, espero que la forma en que describo allá quedado bien, de no ser así me darás y aceptare unos buenos jalones de orejas nnU… Espero que las escenas sexuales que siguen aun te parezcan buenas; espero no caer en la vulgaridad, porque no es mi estilo. Pues es que digo porque todo tiene que transcurrir en el país vecino del Norte? Además México tiene mucha belleza que explotar, y como no conozco el país vecino mejor lo traigo para acá no? Jejeje … Rondha y Helga si son amigas es porque (te contare parte del secreto) ellas se puede decir que comparten su tristeza, a las dos las traicionaron…. Bueno hasta la próxima entrega. Un gran abrazo de tu amiga Aura.. ;)

Gracias **nayru-san** pues ahora le seguí, y desde ahora en adelante continuare una vez por mes… es justo no?... gracias por tu coment y hasta la próxima entrega nos seguimos leyendo…

No hay problema **H.fanel.K**: a mi tmb en la escuela me explotan y a veces esto es lo que provoca que me quede sin inspiración y sin ganas de escribir, peor ya no será así, ya me graduó!!! Pues Helga tiene que tomar una decisión… y tiene que ser rápido, y difícil… bueno gracias por tu comentario y un beso y hasta al aproxima.

HI! **Fabs.JC.HA** pues que ya era hora de que se hiciera algo diferente, acepto que esta caricatura es para niños y es la única que verdaderamente enseña valores, pero los niños crecen no? Jejeje. Bueno en este fic tratare de mejorar esos confusos diálogos OK? Espero te guste la actualización!! Hasta la vista!

Gracias! **ganzter017** si creo que sus rw me animan a mejorar cada vez mas mi forma de llevar la trama de la historia, acepto que en un principio no fue del todo interesante pero obvio que todo tiene un porque… espero que sigas leyendo porque poco a poco se ira enredando mas la telaraña jejeje hasta luego y te mando un gran beso!.

_Aclaro que este capitulo no iniciara en donde se quedo la última vez ya que tendré que retomar cabos sueltos de los anteriores capítulos… sin más por el momento espero que disfruten esta actualización… atte.: AURA_

* * *

**SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE**

-Es Lila hermano! Y mira con quien está!-

Arnold no presto oído a la voz de Gerald aún estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que le traían una y otra vez a la cabeza la imagen que le quedo de Helga cuando estuvieron juntos por primera y ultima vez así que solo contesto con un

– mmjhjh -

Gerald no podía creer lo que estaba viendo –Arnold, hermano! Tienes que ver esto!- insistia Gerald a Arnold pero Arnold no quería saber nada, mucho menos si se trataba de su linda esposa.

- No puedo creerlo!- se repita Gerald una y otra vez para si mismo, presintió que la joven no tardaría en voltear a verlos, ya que no se encontraban a mucha distancia el uno del otro, lo único que escondía a los chicos era un frondoso Árbol, que se encontraba justo a un lado de la cancha de Beisball, Lila se encontraba fuera de la escuela, en el estacionamiento, pero claramente se podía ver lo que hacia, ya que no había división entre las canchas y el estacionamiento salvo por un camino de cemento que cruzaba entre ellos.

-Viejo!- grito Gerald sacando a Arnold de sus pensamientos, por un momento Gerald llego a creer que Lila los descubriría por el grito que dio pero no fue así, Lila esta más metida en sus propios asuntos que ni cuenta se dio

- Esa es Lila? – pregunto un sorprendido Arnold a su viejo amigo inseparable

- Mi más sentido pésame, hermano, ya decía yo que esa bebe no podía ser tuya! -

- Gerald! -

- Era broma viejo - dijo sonrojado Gerald, por las cosas que se le ocurrían decir en los momentos menos apropiados – Pero no puedes negar que esto es imposible de creer – Por un momento Gerald creyó ver un alo de tristeza en su joven amigo, sin embargo vio como cambio el semblante en cuestión de segundos, por una clara sonrisa ¿malvada?

- Gerald se me acaba de ocurrir una magnifica idea, toma fotos! -

- _¿Fotos? –_ se pregunto así mismo Gerald y pesando nuevamente se dijo – _A Arnold le afecto demasiado lo que esta viendo, se volvió loco!, para que quiere fotos de su esposa en esa situación?- _ sin hacer más comentarios Gerald saco su celular, sirve sea de paso era de gran tecnología, tenia resolución de de varios millos de píxeles, así que un zoom de 66 X, y un audio impresionante, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor, tomar video

Cuando acabaron de grabar video (cuando lila se retiro del lugar al ver que era hora de salida de la universidad y obvio los estudiantes la verían) Gerald no aguanto la curiosidad y pregunto – Viejo, estás loco? Para que quieres el video? –

- Mi querido Gerald - dijo un confiado y satisfecho Arnold – Ya tengo las pruebas que quería, hace tiempo que yo sabía de todo esto, pero no tenía pruebas reales

- De que hablas Arnold, dices que sabías lo que Lila hacia a tus espaldas? – Arnold asintió con la cabeza y Gerald continuo – y como es que lo sabes y porque antes no me dijiste nada y PORQUE NO HAS HECHO NADA!!!??? – pregunto muy contrariado Gerald

- Verás Gerald … - Mientras caminaban rumbo hacia la cafetería de la escuela, Arnold le contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que por años no le había confiado a nadie.

Mientras eso sucedía en la Universidad Hills, ha muchas horas de camino de ahí sucedía otra nueva escena.

-Te amo- esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Juan, al igual que esas imágenes…-Cuando Juan se asomo al cuarto de Paco pudo vernos a los dos acostados en la cama, apenas tapados por una sabana que cubrían solo lo esencial, con movimientos torpes cerro la puerta sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Juan estaba en estado de shock, recordó los cientos de veces, bueno el par de veces para no ser exagerada que el me pidió la oportunidad de que fuéramos novios, y siempre lo rechace, no entendía ahora porque con tan poco tiempo Helga se había enredado con ese tipo sin pensársela dos veces – Tal vez…, - pensó en voz alta – Yo no era lo suficiente para Helga … pero y los besos? Las veces que me dijo te quiero… RAYOS!!! No puedo creer que las mujeres sean tan insensibles - ¬¬, si chicas se lo que piensan… pero entendamos que hombres como Juan hay pocos y hay que comprender, que ellos son de los únicos o el único que se enamora y entrega todo el corazón aunque se sepa no correspondido, que quiere estar siempre a tu lado, que nunca te traiciona, que siempre esta contigo en todo momento que que…

* * *

- Helga! -

- Si Arnold? – pregunte yo poniendo ojos de borrega a medio morir

- Tienes que ser tan efusiva y explicita cuando hablas de EL –

- Ja ja ja el cabeza de balón está celoso –

- Celoso yo? Pero si el ni siquiera me llega a los talones!

- Entonces porque te molesta que hable así de el? -

-Olvídalo –

-Olvídalo tu! Y déjame seguir escribiendo no interrumpas –

- … -

* * *

- Como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran ¬¬ -

Juan es un tipo excepcional para no hacérselas cansada es el hombre perfecto y soltero, sin embargo como hombre perfecto el quería una relación sería y formal cosa que yo no quería porque ya no creía en la seriedad de los hombres , no creía en el amor que decían profesaban, ellos querían solo sexo, como lo sabía? A mi me jugaron chueco, me hicieron creer que me querían cuando solo querían sexo…

* * *

- Helga -

- Si…? –

- … -

- Ni te queda decir nada! Que todo fue tu culpa de ser como fui! –

* * *

Cuando desperté por segunda vez pasadas de las 4 de la tarde, reflexione en todo lo que había pasado ese día, volteé a ver al hombre que tenia aun lado, por un momento sonreí pero en el mismo instante mi sonrisa cambio, por otra de preocupación, no podía creer lo que había hecho!!! No!!!, de nuevo caí en los brazos de un hombre que solo quería sexo, yo soy una tonta… me levante lo mas lentamente que pude, Paco me tomo del brazo pero como pude me zafe y corrí a mi cuarto completamente desnuda…

Paco corrió tras de mi, pero le cerré la puerto en las narices

- Helga abre! No entiendo que sucede! Porque corriste así! – me gritaba desesperado y sin entender el porque de mi reacción, ni yo misma me entendía, pero lo que sabía es que todo había sido un gravísimo error… otra vez.

Yo no le conteste por mas que me pedía que por favor abriera la puerta para que pudiéramos platicar, me decía cuanto me quería y todo lo que se había significado para el esto que paso, después de un rato no oí ruido, quise salir pero no quería correr riesgos, así que Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto como tantas veces los hice en la antigua casa de los Pataki's, salí sin rumbo, llorosa, despeinada y toda fodonga, solo me puse unos tenis un pants y la blusa holgada que traía, no sé como llegué pero de tanto caminar termine en la puerta de mi única amiga Pohebe.

Me arregle el cabello lo mejor que pude, me seque las lagrimas y toque el timbre, en seguida Pohebe me abrió la puerta, la note un tanto nerviosa, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si bueno, te tengo que dejar,… si si después hablamos – decía Pohebe lo más normal pero ella no puede fingir así que de inmediato la note nerviosa – Tengo visita chao – y corto la llamada rápido. Me dedico una sonrisa y me paso a su sala comedor.

- Qué sucede Helga? -

- Qué tendría que ceder chica lista?, que no puede uno venir a visitar a sus amigos? – le dije yo aparentando frialdad, en esos momentos me recordé a mi misma hace unos años cuando aún ocultaba cualquier clase de sentimiento

-Helga, sabes que a mi no puedes engañarme… -

Después de muchos años de no hacerlo llore… y llore mucho tanto que me quede dormida en los brazos de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

- O sea Arnold – dice Gerald muy curioso – me estas diciendo que a ti y a Helga también les tendieron una trampa? -

- Si Gerald eso es lo que te acabo de decir ¬¬-

- Pero será difícil que Helga te crea -

- losé Gerald por eso te pedí que tomaras el video, me sirve de prueba y además tengo un plan, para que sea la misma Lila la que explico todo y terminara ella pidiéndome el divorcio a mi y yo podré volver al lado de mi Helga -

- Arnold, tu ya tienes todo bien planeado, pero que tal si nada sale como quieres? Que harás? -

- A que te refieres Gerald? -

- Si Arnold, o sea, que tal si Helga por más que le expliques las cosas no entiende o no quiere perdonarte, o si ahora ya tiene un novio, y si no logras convencer a Lila de que haga lo que quieres – le pregunta muy preocupado Gerald, puesto que aún no conocía el plan del cabeza de balón.

-Lo de Lila está completamente solucionado, lo de Helga tengo mis esperanzas y mi fe en ello – luego Arnold se quedo muy pensativo y pregunto – Como que también a mi y a HElga nos tendieron una tampra, a quien mas le tendieron una trampa?, es verdad tu me dijiste

** FLASH BACK  
**

-Entonces ¿porque no la perdonas?-

-No están sencillo Arnold, porque no se trata de que yo la perdoné si no de que ella me perdone a mí-

-¿Qué ella te perdone a ti?-

-¿Pero que no fue ella quien te engaño con el tipo que tanto amaba el chocolate?-

-No viejo las cosas no fueron así, a los dos nos engañaron…-

-Entonces ¿porque no la perdonas?-

-No están sencillo Arnold, porque no se trata de que yo la perdoné si no de que ella me perdone a mí-

-¿Qué ella te perdone a ti?-

-¿Pero que no fue ella quien te engaño con el tipo que tanto amaba el chocolate?-

-No viejo las cosas no fueron así, a los dos nos engañaron…-

** FIN DE FALSH BACK  
**

- Si Arnold una trampa, pero te cuento solo si tu me cuentas tu plan -

- Esta bien, lo haré pero yo ya te conté lo de la trampa de Helga y mió es justo que me cuentes lo tuyo u.u, además si como dices fue trampa igual y tuvo algo que ver con lo me sucedió a mí –

Ambos se quedaron muy pensativos, imaginando todo lo que les sucedió hace varios años, y no entienden como fueron tan tontos como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió….


	6. Recuerdos

Por falta de mas tiempo solo quiero agradecer ah, **acosta perez jose ramiro, bkpets, H.fanel.K, ganzter017, ** solo me resta decir gracias por su paciencia, esta vez trate de actualizar mas rápido, me tarde unos días mas del mes, pero al fin y al cabo no tarde años jejeje … los dejo y espero les guste y de nuevo gracias por leerme y dejar rw… este cap esta dedicado a todos ustedes, agradecimientos especiales a bisojo, ella sabe porque.

-No están sencillo Arnold, porque no se trata de que yo la perdoné si no de que ella me perdone a mí-

-¿Qué ella te perdone a ti?-

-¿Pero que no fue ella quien te engaño con el tipo que tanto amaba el chocolate?-

-No viejo las cosas no fueron así, a los dos nos engañaron…-

Ambos se quedaron muy pensativos, imaginando todo lo que les sucedió hace varios años, y no entienden como fueron tan tontos como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió….

** FLASH BACK (Recuerdo de Arnold)**

Al despertar por la luz que el sol proyectaba en mi cara, mire hacia mi derecha y recostaba en mi pecho y abrazada a mi cuerpo estaba el amor de mi vida, se veía tan bella, desnuda, así era su verdadera belleza, la luz del sol que nos daba directamente en la cama, hacia que la sabana que cubría su cuerpo se volviera algo transparente, formando a través de ella sus pechos redondos y bien proporcionados a pesar de su corta edad, su abdomen pequeño aunque no totalmente plano, eso me gustaba, sus caderas pronunciadas y su bello trasero abultado y muy deseable, esa pequeña cueva que se dibujaba fina, las piernas ni gruesas ni delgadas, eran torneadas, en fin todo un ángel; la mire con tanto amor, a la vez recordé que tenia que alejarme de ella, así que me levante lo más lentamente posible para no despertarla de su bello sueño, me dirigí hacia la mesa de noche, me senté en el suelo y en una hoja de papel escribí lo siguiente:

"_Querida Helga:_

_Anoche fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, nunca sabré como agradecerte que llegaras a mi vida, que me amaras desde siempre, no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberte amado desde un principio, de no haber sabido esperarte….. Ahora tengo que pagar mis errores, espero que alguna vez me perdones…_

_Adiós mi amada Helga, siempre estarás en mi corazón aunque tu termines odiándome y olvidándome, pero la vida nos jugo chueco y ahora nos quiere ver separados después de habernos unido._

_¿Siempre me pregunte, que te hizo amarme¡Dios! Me siento tan mal… por favor perdóname, pero no me busques y olvídame._

_ARNOLD."_

Te mire por última vez, te destape para poder ver de nuevo tu desnudez, tu belle…

-----

-Arnoldo!!-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Eres un pervertido!!!-

-Si lo acepto, pero un pervertido que te ama como a nadie-

-mmmh ¬¬ por esta vez te escapaste de mi castigo-

- nnU-

---

Bueno como decía:

Te mire por ultima vez, te destape para poder ver de nuevo tu desnudez, tu belleza, que siempre escondías, me sonroje recordando nuestra noche de amor. Le di un beso en la frente y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpie antes de que cayera en la cara de mi amor y la despertara, tan solo me vestí y me fui.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK (Recuerdos de Arnold) **

**FLASH BACK (Recuerdos de Gerald) **

Recuerdo que vi a mi querida Pohebe, besando al chico chocolate, fue tan…. Triste, me quede observando la escena tratando d pensar que todo era un mal entendido que tal vez ella no tenia la culpa, pero no, no vi que Pohebe se moviera de su sitio, al parecer lo besaba porque no hizo movimiento alguno por safarse de el.

Me sentí tan molesto tan humillado, camine sin sentido por algunos metros, al llegar al parquet donde te declare mi amor, me senté en un columpio recordando aquel día, sin embargo alguien llego a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Connie- dije algo sorprendido pero a la vez aparentando interés en ella

- Gerald… tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, mira que casualidad encontrarte justo hoy y aquí…. – note en ella cierta tristeza y lo afirme al ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos de lo que había llorando con anterioridad.

-¿Connie¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte una tras otra mirándola con extrañeza, a pesar de verla llorar no me parecía que fuese sincera.

-Pues versa…. – aquí ella me empezó a explicar k acaba de encontrar a su novio en la cama con su ex amiga Maria, me uní a su dolor porque a mi me paso lo mismo me habían engañado. Le conté lo que me sucedió, nos abrazamos y una cosa llevo a la otra, nos besamos y tuvimos una noche de placer, que nunca olvidare, porque esa noche perdí al amor de mi vida.

** FIN DE FLASH BACK **

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, que nunca te diste cuenta¿Recuerdas a las chicas de 6to., de las que Arnold y Gerald quedaron fascinados?, Bueno mi querida Pohebe creo que Ahora no estamos para discutir eso… lo importante ahora es avisarle a Helga-

-Si tienes razón… pero a fin de cuentas como arnold podrá enterase de donde vive Helga, yo nunca le di ninguna seña de esas a Arnold-

-Tu no, pero yo si…-

-¿qué dices Rhonda¿Cómo fuiste capaz?-

-¿Es que acaso tu nunca te diste cuenta que lo mismo que te paso a ti le paso a Arnold? a ambos ¡Les tendieron una trampa!-

** FLASH BACK (Recuerdos de Rhonda) **

Rhonda entro lentamente en el gimnasio, después de que escucho sollozos, no podía creer lo que veía, era Pohebe, al principio pensó ir corriendo con Gerald y contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió continuar ahí, después de que escucho que llamaron por teléfono al chico del chocolate, justo cuando el estaba por besar los bien proporcionados senos de Pohebe.

---

-Arnoldo!! –

-Amor solo le estoy dando énfasis al escrito –

- Te las estoy guardando Cabeza de Balón -

- nnU -

---

- Valla manera de interrumpir Maria -

No alcanzaba ah escuchar decía ella, pero sabia que no era nada bueno, al ver k Pohebe no se levantaba del suelo.

- Perfecto el plan marcha estupendamente, el tonto de Gerald cayó redondito, dile a Connie que mañana le daré su recompensa -

-Connie?, Maria?- esto estaba raro pensó Rhonda, no sabia que el Chico del Chocolate se llevara bien con chicas mayores.

El chico colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a seguir su tarea, beso los senos de Pohebe, Rhonda alcanzo a ver que gruesas lagrimas escurrían de los ojos de Pohebe, eso no era normal.

- ja, ja, ja , esta vez no podrás escapar de mi, linda, parece que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte y serás mía -

_- mía?- _ Rhonda alcanzo a reacciona, corrió por ayuda, y volvió con un chico fuerte y guapo, quien rápidamente hizo que el otro chico saliera huyendo maldiciendo tras de si.

Rhonda llamo una ambulancia, y hablo con Gerald.

Sin embargo no podía creer lo que oía, cuando llamo contesto una mujer y automáticamente se quedo muda, y al parecer la mujer que estaba quería que supiera lo que hacia con Gerald porque no colgó el celular lo dejo así para que escuchara gemidos y demás….

Después se entero que, Gerald pensó que Pohebe le estaba siendo infiel y tuvo noche de pasión con esa mujer que era Connie sin embargo algo no cuadraba, según Gerald le contó días después Maria y ella no se hablaban porque esta había asado placer con el novio de la otra, sin embargo cuando le llamaron al chico del chocolate parecía que todo estaba arreglado, así que cayo en cuenta que todo era una trampa.

** FIN FLASH BACK (Recuerdos de Rhonda)**


End file.
